


Приличный католический мальчик (и его друг-натурал)

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [27]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Cыворотки правды не существует, как и принуждающего излучения. А уж вместе они даже в больных фантазиях Дедпула не имеют права на существование.





	Приличный католический мальчик (и его друг-натурал)

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание/Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, богохульства, даб-кон, мастурбация, вуайеризм, несложившийся римминг

Фрэнк не болтлив. Профессия не располагает. Красный много болтает на работе, а в быту и на «второй работе» тоже молчит. Два молчуна на крыше редакции ночью. Молчаливое проникновение в здание. Молчаливый же обмен касаниями. И жестами. Фрэнк не знает, как Красный это делает, но у него будто глаза на жопе. Фрэнк привык.

Они оба привыкли. Фрэнку уютно молчать рядом с Красным: тот понимает без слов. Красный привык к тому, что Фрэнк молчит и не отвлекает… Именно поэтому, когда тишину помещения разорвали голоса, они сразу поняли: что-то не так.

— Где эти ёбаные бумажки?! Опять всё прокурили, ничего не чую.

— Ты не охуел орать, Красный? Тебя даже глухая старушка Хоукая на том конце квартала слышала.

— Не пизди.

Фрэнк раскрыл рот — сказать, какой противный у Красного голос. Застыл. Закрыл рот. Это ложь, надо сказать правду. Пару мгновений давился словами. Не справился.

— Продолжай, обожаю звук твоего голоса. Блядь, я не хотел этого произносить вслух!

— Да о чём тут говорить?! О том, что мы явно под воздействием чего-то, что заставляет нас трепаться? Хорошо ещё, тут некому спрашивать, иначе мне бы пришлось себя оглушить, чтобы не раскрывать чужих тайн.

— И много знаешь?

— Дохуя. Блядь, Фрэнки, только не спрашивай о них. Пожалуйста.

Просящие нотки в мягком голосе Красного ужасно сексуальные. Фрэнк зажал рот ладонями, чтобы не проболтаться и об этом. «Красный» и «секс» всегда хорошо смотрелись в одном предложении. Фрэнк укусил себя за ладонь — боль немного отрезвила.

— Знаешь, пока мы не выясним, что это за хуйня, или пока не кончится её действие, нам вообще лучше языки в жопы засунуть.

Красный сдавленно застонал, а в следующую секунду Фрэнк понял, что надо было молчать: все мысли оказались заняты желанием стянуть с Красного штаны и… Зря он это сказал.

— Фрэнки-и.

Когда Красный успел оказаться так близко? Повис на Фрэнке, «смотрел» маской прямо в глаза, тянулся руками…

— Блядь, нет.

— Ты же понимаешь, что у нас теперь есть выбор только между тем, чтобы засунуть языки в задницы друг другу, и тем, чтобы попытаться сделать ауторимминг. Я-то смогу, а вот как переломает тебя, мне даже не любопытно.

Фрэнк снова закусил ребро ладони. Молчать. Надо просто молчать. И вылизать Красному прямую кишку изнутри. Перевернуть, содрать штаны и зарыться лицом между упругих половинок.

— Ох, Господи, ёбаный Бог!

Красный успел зайти сзади и лапал Фрэнка так, что ему хотелось дать… в челюсть. В рот. А-а-а, блядь!

— Разреши мне, Фрэнки, — ввинтился в уши громкий шёпот.

— Где твоя хвалёная выдержка, долбоёб? Возьми себя в руки!

Ладони с его, кхм, бёдер, мгновенно исчезли. Красный завозился сзади, глухо охнул.

— Ты прав, так значительно лучше. Смотри сам!

Ещё не закончив оборачиваться, Фрэнк знал, что увидит. Красный стоял, расстегнув штаны и в прямом смысле держа себя в руках. Головка его члена, в темноте аккурат того же оттенка, что и костюм, крайне соблазнительно контрастировала с кожей ладоней — так вот, чего он возился так долго, перчатки стягивал.

— Мало что красивее в жизни ви…

Фрэнк заставил себя подавиться словами — вцепился зубами в кулак. В который раз.

— Хочешь потрогать? Я хочу, чтобы ты потрогал. И вылизать тебя!

— Да заткнёшься ты, наконец?!

— Я всю жизнь молчу. Дважды и трижды думаю, прежде чем открыть рот, очень редко говорю о своих желаниях. А теперь у меня такой охуенный повод перестать молчать. Я просто не хочу сопротивляться этому. Потом, конечно, найду того, кто это сделал, и выну ему мозги через жопу, но сейчас я хочу рассказывать тебе о том, чего хочу и что чувствую. Даже если потом ты перестанешь со мной работать. Но ты не перестанешь, потому что такой же идиот, как и я. Я буквально вижу, как быстро бежит твоя кровь по сосудам. Я слышу каждую твою мысль. Чую твоё желание. Я чувствую всего тебя, Фрэнки, и единственное, чего я сейчас хочу, — это чувствовать тебя сильнее. Я хочу сказать это, хочу подтолкнуть тебя, потому что ты тоже едва сопротивляешься. Заставь меня замолчать, пока я не приказал тебе.

Он выдал это на одном дыхании. Адвокат, привыкший к долгим речам. У Фрэнка аж голова закружилась от тысячи способов, которыми он может заставить Красного заткнуться. Он выбрал накрыть его рот второй ладонью.

— У меня есть множество вариантов, Красный. Когда-нибудь я испробую на тебе все, но это будет не сегодня.

Вывески за окнами заморгали — опять хуйня с электросетью. Неважно: Красный, раскрыв рот ещё шире, впился Фрэнку в перчатку зубами, полез языком между жёсткой тканью и кожей, жарко выдохнул, отвлекая от мыслей о его жопе на другие, такие же непристойные, толкнулся в собственные руки, втянул воздух носом.

— Охуенный.

Фрэнк обнаружил, что снова потерял контроль. Рука, которая запечатывала за миг до этого его собственный рот, теперь лежала у Красного на затылке. И они вдруг оказались почти вплотную друг к другу. Да на хуй всё это!

— Кончи для меня, Красный. Давай.

Тот всхлипнул. Снова толкнулся бёдрами себе в ладони. Ткнулся Фрэнку лбом в плечо.

Непонятное влияние, заставлявшее говорить и подчиняться, рассеивалось, будто смытое его оргазмом. Или будто кто рубильник дёрнул.

В полной темноте Фрэнк сжал руку на загривке Красного и притянул ещё ближе к себе. Желание вылизать его зад никуда не делось.


End file.
